1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand exercise system and more particularly pertains to strengthening and testing the individual fingers of the hands of users.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of exercise devices of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, exercise devices of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of strengthening or testing the fingers of users through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 130,457 to F. Wenzel discloses an improvement in finger exercisers. U.S. Pat. No. 3,782,719 to Kuhlman discloses a finger exercising device. U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,469 to Brook et al. discloses a continuous passive motion devices and methods. U.S. Pat. No. 5,113,849 to Kuiken et al. discloses a finger extender. U.S. Pat. No. 5,451,191 to Beenken discloses a finger rehabilitation/exercise device. U.S. Pat. No. 5,514,052 to Charles et al. discloses a finger exerciser. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,538,488 to Villepigue discloses an exercising glove.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a hand exercise system that allows strengthening and testing the individual fingers of the hands of users.
In this respect, the hand exercise system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of strengthening and testing the individual fingers of the hands of users.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved hand exercise system which can be used for strengthening and testing the individual fingers of the hands of users. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.